Room Steve Rogers x OC
by TheMayze
Summary: In which a nerdy intern has a huge crush on our favorite captain and gets sent to fix his shield. With him watching. Major fluffiness, usage of Plu-Plu-Pluie's OC. Don't like, don't read!


CAP x PLUIE  
lol what am I doing with my life OTL  
In which Pluie has a super major crush on Captain America and gets sent to fix his shield. With him watching.

/

Falling. That's what most of the daydreams were about now. Falling. Sometimes from a building, hurtling towards cement faster than light, sometimes from the sky. Any way she fell, he was always there to catch her. How the super soldier did it, though, was a mystery to her.

This daydream consisted of New York, of the Empire State Building. She had been a tourist on top, snapping pictures with a fancy camera, when all of a sudden something caused her to fall of the edge of the...secure, totally closed off top of the building... Whatever. Her subconscious could deal with that later. She would scream, and flail like a madman, almost as if trying to fly. But she knew she was no bird, and she would hit the ground at any moment. All of a sudden, time would stop, and two strong arms would jump out underneath her, saving her from impending death. She would look up at the American hero, mask on and blue eyes shining, lean forward, and-

"Miss Parket."

A crisp voice snapped her out of her daydream. Pluie Parket jolted to attention, dropping her pencil on her desk and standing up.

"Fury, I-I thought you were dealing with..._ them,_" Pluie said, mentally drooling on the last word. That's right. The actual Avengers were in the same building as her. Well, not building, per se, but helicarrier. She was working as an unpaid intern, just to be somewhat close to a man who had met the man that she had a huge crush on.

"I am," Nick Fury barked, his loud voice reaching the other side of the room. Lucky for Pluie's pride, it was just them in there. Pluie was stuck in her own little section, i.e., the coffee pot area. She had a desk, a lamp, and a kitchenette on the other side of the room. People were constantly coming in and out, and the few people who actually acknowledged her existence usually just smirked, grabbed their joe, and left.

"But. I have a task for you," the one-eyes man half yelled again. Pluie winced at the volume. "Can you go into the A wing and find Captain Rogers? Tell him-"

"HOLD ON," Pluie yelled. The trains known as her thoughts derailed almost immediately. "You want me to go talk to Captain Rogers?"

Fury smirked. He'd seen all the papers with 'Mrs. Captain America' and 'Steve Rogers can be my hero any day' doodle on them around the area. He just wanted to torture the teen even more. Maybe even cheer up Captain Rogers.

"Yes, he's in-'

"A wing, in room 7, usually, I know!" Pluie burst with excitement, shrugging off her black jacket to reveal the standard SHIELD uniform. It was a dark navy in colour, with black accents. She didn't really fill it out, though, even for a nineteen-year-old female. "Thank you so much, Colonel Fury!"

Pluie speedwalked toward the door, but Fury put a hand on her should. "He needs someone to fix up his shield. I figured you would be the right woman for the job."

The older teen gulped, but the rare smile stayed on her face. "I guess I can try..."

And with that, Pluie Parket was on her way to Captain America's, AKA Steve Rogers dwelling.

/

She knocked on the door, although there was really no need to. There was a solitary glass pane, and the door slid open automatically.

"H-hello? Captain Rogers?" Pluie managed to squeak. "Are you here?" She entered the room, glancing around. It was fairly bare, with a bed, a table, and a few belongings of Captain America lying around. On the table, his shield sat dead center, scuffed and cracked beyond belief.

A welding torch and mask sat beside it, a cloth draped over top, presumably to clean it. Pluie tiptoed towards the table, thrilled at just breathing the same air as the Captain. She stood before the table, seeing the shield in all its glory. Pure beauty, in her eyes. Even in it's current condition.

She glanced around some more, before picking the shield up. It was extremely light, for something that seemed so heavy. Pluie slid the shield onto her right arm, grasping the strap at the end. It was much too big for her small frame, and it hid her midriff entirely. She could make out a small inscription, at the top of the shield.

"We had a date," she mumbled, squinting to see it clearer. In her focus, she didn't even hear the doors slide open and shut behind her.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, but what are you doing with that?" a strong, clear voice said from behind her. The hair on the back of Pluie's neck stood up. She recognized that voice from the intercoms and radios, both of which Pluie had no need to listen to, other than for his voice.

"Captain Rogers," she breathed out, and spun slowly on her heel, gazing upon the handsome blond.

"I'm gonna ask you again, ma'am. What are you doing with my shield?" the captain asked again. His voice quivered slightly. He felt horrible for yelling at such a pretty lady. She looked to be about 18 or 19, and her short jet raven hair with blunt bangs framed her petit face perfectly. She looked pale to him, but maybe that was because he was yelling.

Before Pluie's soul completely left her body, she whispered. "Fury sent me."

Steve gulped. "Right, he did say he would be sending somebody. By the way, you're holding that on the wrong arm."

Pluie blushed furiously, quickly taking off the shield and setting it back down on the table. "So, I'll get to work then. You're welcome to stay and watch," she added, biting her tongue almost instantly afterwards.

Steve smiled and nodded. "I think I will."

/

Sparks shot up as Pluie welded bits of the metal back together again. "I hope you know that this is gonna need a new paint job," she laughed, awkwardly flirting with her secret celebrity crush.

Steve smiled a toothy grin, and laughed back. "Oh well, as long as you get to paint it," he said, and suddenly turned a bright red. Where did that come from? There was no way he had just said that to the pretty lady. No way.

It was a good thing for the mask, or else Steve would see Pluie's face turn fifty shades of red. She glanced up at him, and their eyes met awkwardly.

"Ma'am, I don't believe I ever got your name!" Steve said, scratching the back of his head.

Pluie flipped the mask up and slid it off her head. "I'm a miss, not a ma'am, but that does sound very gentlemanly of you. I'm Pluie," she said, sticking out a gloved hand, but pulling it back to peel off the large glove. Steve stuck his out too, but he grabbed the girl's hand and brought it slowly to his lips, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Alright, n-now all I've gotta do is clean this baby up, and it'll be good as new! Pluie said, attempting to cover up her clear embarrassment. Steve smiled, but it faded suddenly.

"Are you sure? There's nothing else for you to do?" he said, frowning. Pluie nodded. "Well, will you stay with me anyways? I enjoy your company."

The girl froze, and smiled probably the largest she ever had before. "I would love to, Captain."

"Please, call me Steve."

/

"Hey, I need coffee over here, miss-" Nick Fury yelled through the door, but stopped after realizing that no one was in Pluie's 'workspace', if you could even call it that. "Is she still working on his shield?" he wondered out loud.

Carrying his coffee mug with him, Fury walked down the corridors of the SHIELD helicarrier, before finally reaching room 7 in A wing. He glanced in the window, his face filling up the pane.

He could see Pluie and Steve inside, and he smiled. Pluie was sitting on the table, with Steve standing between her thighs. Even from here he would see that they were snogging quite ferociously.

"I guess I'll get my own coffee today," Fury mumbled, feigning anger.

"Those two lovebirds should get a room."

/

THERE I'M FINALLY POSTING IT.

:heart:


End file.
